


隨筆短打

by Linkaicat



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: 為了還債而寫的https://www.plurk.com/p/mdutji不過因為今天剛好是七夕，那也順便當七夕賀文囉(您





	1. 糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了還債而寫的  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/mdutji  
> 不過因為今天剛好是七夕，那也順便當七夕賀文囉(您

如彈珠般鮮豔的硬糖被Danny含在口中滾動，Danny用著舌頭邊品嘗把玩，堅硬的質地碰撞到牙齒發出清脆的喀喀聲，而舌頭則被染成鮮豔的粉紅色。

「Alex！要不要吃一顆！好好吃喔！」他晃著玻璃罐，裡頭五彩繽紛的糖果因搖晃而舞動著。

Alex盯著Danny因說話而探出口中的粉紅色舌頭皺了皺眉，他拿起Danny手中的玻璃罐仔細閱讀白色標籤上的成份。「這些透過化學合成的人工色素對身體不好，Danny。」他語重心長地說。

「Come on！別這樣嘛！這是童年回憶耶！小孩都愛吃這種糖！」Danny大笑著，絲毫沒把Alex的話當作一回事。

「母親小時後沒讓我吃過這類的......零食。」Alex垂下眼，語氣中帶了點失落。這讓Danny迅速搶過玻璃罐，開起蓋子從裡頭挖出一顆黃色的糖果。「所以就讓我想跟你分享童年吧？吃一顆不會死的Alex～」他誘哄著Alex，將糖果抵著對方厚軟的唇。

誰都不能抵抗戀人充滿期望的星星眼，鬆動而微啟的唇讓Danny成功將糖果推入口中。那是顆檸檬口味的糖，所以當舌頭接觸到糖果表面的時後，Alex瞬間被酸得皺起全臉。

Alex的反應取悅了Danny，他格格笑著。「太酸了？」看著Alex皺著眉瞪著泛著水光的雙眼可憐兮兮的樣子，他笑得更大聲了，雙手捧住對方的臉龐往自己方向拉進，用舌頭將含在嘴裡已經小半圈的糖果推入Alex口中，他的是草莓口味的。

而理所當然的，Danny亦不放過親吻的機會，靈活的舌頭挑逗著掃蕩Alex的口腔，兩顆糖果一會滾到Danny口中，一會又到Alex的。因味覺刺激而分泌的唾液讓忙著接吻的愛情鳥來不及嚥下，沿著嘴角緩緩淌往下巴更甚是脖頸處。

這是一個又酸又甜又黏又膩的吻，彼此的舌頭都被染上紅紅黃黃的顏色，顯得滑稽。

Danny很想就這樣一併吃到床上去，只可惜有著潔癖的Alex不喜歡這種充滿糖味的黏膩性愛，他堅持把那些混著唾液的糖水洗掉才肯繼續接下來的性事。

 

而Danny欣然妥協。

畢竟洗得香噴噴的Alex對他來說比那些充滿化學成份的糖還來得美味。

─END


	2. 肉桂

Danny不怎麼喜歡肉桂的味道，基本上可以說是敬而遠之。  
自從得知Alex在失眠的時候習慣喝加了肉桂粉的熱牛奶之後，家裡就多了一罐肉桂粉。  
而Danny也發現帶著淡淡奶香的肉桂口味的吻其實還不錯。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，又再親了一口品嚐。

─END


End file.
